What hurts the most
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Fic escrita para teteka-chan, drama total xDDDD Milo x OC


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

oOo

Nyahoooo!!!! Drama drama drama! Escrevi ela para a mocinha teteka-chan, inicialmente era para ser romance...Mas saiu isso...x.x (se chuta), acho que escolhi uma música meio que dramática demais... Espero que não me mate mocinha, já que bom...Melhor ler para saber o que eu aprontei... Bom, a fic saiu curtinha, mas queimei muitos parafusos para escrevê-la...X.X

oOo

**What hurts the most- Rascal Flatts**

oOo

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

_Eu posso agüentar a chuva no telhado dessa casa vazia  
isso não me incomoda  
Eu posso chorar algumas lágrimas às vezes e apenas deixar que elas saiam  
Eu não tenho medo de chorar de vez em quando  
Mesmo que continuar com você, mesmo você tendo ido embora ainda me deixa triste  
Tem dias  
Que eu costumo fingir estar bem, mas não é isso que me deixa tri_ste

**  
**A bebida já não lhe fazia efeito, aquela dor no peito parecia não sumir, a chuva que entrava pela janela aberta, molhando o carpete parecia não incomodar, deitado sobre a cama bagunçada, os cabelos longos se espalhavam pelos lençóis, seus olhos azuis, antes cheios de vida estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Vestia apenas uma calça jeans e tinha a barba mal feita, não aprecia em nada o rapaz de algumas semanas atrás, cheio de vida, bem arrumado, sorridente.

Nada fazia sentido sem ela, e havia percebido isso depois que a tinha perdido...

_****_

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to d**__**o**_

_O que mais dói, era estar tão perto  
E ter tanto a dizer  
E ver você indo embora  
E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido  
E não ver que amar você  
Era o que eu estava tentando fazer  
_

Ainda se lembrava se seu sorriso, ainda sentia seu cheiro, ainda tinha o gosto de seus beijos entre os lábios, ainda sentia sua pele, ainda ouvia sua voz…

Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorre pelo canto dos olhos, ele os fecha virando o corpo de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado, socando o colchão, ele esconde o rosto nos lençóis, tentando abafar a choro. Tinha tanto a falar…

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret**_

_É difícil lidar com a dor de te perder  
em todo lugar que eu vou  
Mas eu estou fazendo isso  
É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos  
amigos e eu estou sozinho  
Ainda é difícil levantar, me vestir, viver com  
esse arrependimento_

O telefone toca, era seu amigo Shura o chamando para sair, não queria, não sem ela…

De tanto insistir, ele resolve sair, sua aparência não estava nada boa, não tinha forças para levantar da cama, de ir fazer a barba, se tomar um banho.

À caminho do banheiro ele passa por uma estante onde havia muitas fotos, entre elas, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos castanhos e sorriso largo._**  
**_

_**But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoke**__**n**_

_Mas eu sei que se eu pudesse voltar atrás  
Eu trocaria, colocaria para fora todas as palavras que eu guardei em meu coração e que não_ _falei_

Stella era linda! Alegre, sorridente e era sua… E ele a amava, apenas não tinha se dado conta de como...

Shura veio buscá-lo na porta, não estava em condições de dirigir, nem podia, não conseguia.

O bar estava lotado, os amigos de sempre, por mais que eles tentassem animá-lo não era a mesma coisa sem ela...

_**What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to d**__**o**_

_O que mais dói, era estar tão perto  
E ter tanto a dizer  
E ver você indo embora  
E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido  
E não ver que amar você  
Era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_  
_- Já vou indo- Diz se levantando.

- Já? Espera, eu te levo!- Diz Shura.

- Não... Preciso andar um pouco...- Diz se afastando da mesa.

- Milo...- Diz o moreno.

A chuva estava fraca, mas era o suficiente para molhá-lo, andando sem rumo, seus pés o guiavam sozinho, pensava na última vez que haviam estado juntos.

"Estavam deitados sobre o capô do carro, apenas observando as nuvens correndo.

- O que você vê em seu futuro?- Pergunta Stella, mexendo nos fios do cabelo do rapaz.

- Porque?- Pergunta sem entender.

- Queria saber...- Diz.

- E o que você vê?- Milo devolve a pergunta.

- Eu vejo você...- Diz olhando nos seus olhos.

-...- Essas palavras o pegaram de surpresa, era tão simples, mas tão forte. Não sabia dizer se sentia o mesmo.

- Esquece…- A garota diz um pouco desanimada."

_**What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, wha**__**t could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do**_

_O que mais dói, era estar tão perto  
E ter tanto a dizer  
E ver você indo embora  
E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido  
E não ver que amar você  
Era o que eu estava tentando fazer  
_

"- Alô?- Milo atende o celular.

- A Stella...- Era Shura.

- O que aconteceu com a Stella?- Pergunta Milo, ele sente uma pontada no peito.

- Ela sofreu um acidente de carro...Ela morreu...- Diz.

O rapaz deixa o aparelho cair de suas mãos."

_**not seein that lovin you  
that's what I was tryin to do...**_

_E não ver que amar você  
Isso é o que eu estava tentando fazer_

Quando percebe estava em frente ao cemitério, a chuva já havia parado e as nuvens corriam rápido, logo o céu estava claro e a lua iluminava o local, Milo se ajoelha em frente ao túmulo da garota, onde as flores ainda estavam frescas.

- Eu vi você...- Diz abaixando a cabeça.

xXxXxXxXx

_**the End**_

xXxXxXxXx

Podem me matar!!!! Me mate teteka-chan!!!! Como disse, não era minha intenção a fic sair drama total, tinha pensado em tanto tema, desde comédia à romance, mas acabou saindo esse drama...T-T Acho que foi a música que escolhi, além de ser triste, o motivo pela qual ela foi escrita é triste(a namorada ou ex, não sei direito, morreu num acidente de carro um pouco antes do grupo gravar um cd, por isso, o cantor escreveu a música em homenagem à ela), o clipe também é muito triste...T-T

A pergunta que a Stella faz ao Milo e à resposta dele no final, foi tirada do clipe...

Jya... Quem quiser me apedrejar, essa é a hora!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
